Business with Pleasure
by Oceans in Hand
Summary: Tsuzuki' wanted his reward from 'Hijiri'. possessed!Tsuzuki/Hisoka, lemon flavored, oneshot. What If.


**I've hard this story posted before under the title Coming to Collect, and something different before that...hmm, but anyway, this _is_ a lemon. Before, I cheated and stopped the story before any real action happened cuz I was too chicken to write it. Now I'm proud to say I've finished it! Yay! Story takes place in volume...two...I think...the Devil's Trill arc. What if that little innuendo was a promise rather than Matsushita-san teasing us : (**

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this. It's not my first smut story, but it _is_ my first real sex scene, so please offer advice and critisim that you think will help me next time around : ) Reviews are always appreciated, even if it's only to say, "I didn't like this and this is why."**

**Warning for gay sex, semi-noncon and erotic asphyxiation.**

**-Oceans**

* * *

"But I'm a guy! Get a girl!" Hisoka- disguised as Hijiri- squeaked. His hands, tiny in comparison to Tsuzuki's paws, tried to dislodge the older man's grasp fruitlessly. The possessed man chuckled darkly and took advantage of his distraction, licking and biting at the boy's neck.

"No! Stop-!" Hisoka protested breathlessly. His body was so much smaller than his partner's, and with Saganatsu's ruthless strength and determination, the prospect of escaping was indeed a small one.

And getting smaller as Tsuzuki's breath sped up, leaving his heated body in puffs of hot air that settled, heavy and wet on his face. He raked greedy hands over Hisoka's skin, long fingers pinching and stroking at sensitive flesh and cutting off the boy's weak protests. He laughed again as Hisoka's hands, white knuckled, his nails drawing red blood, latched onto his shoulders and squeezed.

"You said anything, Minase Hijiri." Saga-Tsuzuki reminded him, and bit his lip before he could reply. Hisoka moaned and struggled, feeling his nails slide as the skin gave way, but the pain didn't deter the demon. If anything, it encouraged him. The shinigami felt the hard length pressed against his own crotch, the pleasing pressure nearly making him swoon.

"W-within-n- Ahh! No!"

The man's hands slipped beneath the waist line of his jeans, the large palms cupping his bottom.

"-Reason!" Hisoka bit out. His face contorted in concentration as the hands massaged and pushed him against the demon's erection. "...nnn. Don't..."

"Too late." Tsuzuki chortled, his voice low and throaty as he thrust into the boy without warning.

Hisoka's eyes grew steadily wider and after a second's delay he screamed, his body shuddering violently, the muscles of his lower body spasming against the unexpected invasion, all the while the demon laughing in the backdrop.

Hisoka panted, his eyes barely cracked open and his vision fuzzy. Tsuzuki's violet eyes glowed through the darkness, his face cast in shadow. His body, bent over the boy's, though, was washed in light from the open window. Dark, dark red wings penetrated his back and shirt, the feathers wet and drooping. His mouth was parted, breathing hard. Hisoka moaned at the site, his muscles clenching involuntarily around Tsuzuki. His poor, demon possessed partner laughed and thrust roughly into him, yanking his hips down at once.

_This is the last time I volunteer to do something like this, _Hisoka thought, as he clung desperately, nearly biting through his lower lip in trying to stifle the noises itching in his throat. God, he felt it _moving_…

Tsuzuki chuckled darkly, breathlessly, dilated pupils fixed unblinkingly on his captive. Hisoka attempted to look away, but a hand roughly griped his chin and forced him to stare back.

A slow smile split the demon's face as suddenly, his thrusting slowed to a languid, lazy pace. Pushing Hisoka's chin up, baring his neck, he leaned down and licked from the hollow of his neck, up, up, up over the line of his throat, the curve of his Adam's apple, under his chin. An involuntary shudder racked the boy's body, his eyes rolling as a gasping moan escaped him. He cursed shakily, fingers digging into the demon's back.

Saga-Tsuzuki watched him smugly for a moment, his hips pushing forward in a steady rhythm. "You _will_ enjoy this, whether you like it or not, Hijiri." He rumbled, teeth flashing in the moonlight. "I retain a certain amount of pride."

Hisoka opened his mouth to say that, _no_, he would _not,_ when a large, hot hand fisted his half-hard cock and pumped. He yowled in surprise and whimpered, squirming.

Tsuzuki sighed, pulling out, moving his hands to capture Hisoka's hips and reposition him. Hisoka watched him blearily, not quite comprehending, and allowed the demon to pull him closer until only his head and shoulder blades rested on the floor. The rest of his body was propped up against the other's lap, his legs- he realized, for the first time- wrapped tightly around Tsuzuki's waist. The feathers of the demon's wings were too wet to tickle, but they caressed his skin in a slimy, slick way. An arm behind his back lifted him up. His naked torso connected with another, equally naked one.

Tsuzuki waited patiently as Hisoka's eyes rose to meet his. When they did, the possessed man flicked two fingers at him blithely, smirking. The hand, and the fingers disappeared. A moment later, Hisoka felt them probing, searching…? Holy God, what the hell for?

Resigned to his fate, Hisoka leaned against the chest against his as he ignored the uncomfortable twisting and wriggling going on below. At the very least, it was _Tsuzuki's_ body, versus, like, Tatsumi's, or someone's…

A primal growl escaped the demon, causing Hisoka to open his eyes, mildly curious. The fingers stabbed up.

Hisoka screamed.

The demon's eyes glowed with triumph. Grinning wolfishly, he squeezed Hisoka's cock until tears welled up in the boy's eyes, the pain from that and the pleasure from the massaging fingers confusing his senses. Eyes wild, he rolled his on his neck and sank his teeth viciously into his partner's shoulder.

Saga-Tsuzuki gave a heartfelt moan, pushing into the bite, his wings resettling noisily. He smirked hazily at Hisoka when he let go, leaned in to lick away the blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Enough," He snapped, hoarsely, smiling ruefully as if the boy in his lap were a disobedient child.

With a single, sharp motion, he was buried balls-deep in him once more, the vicious thrust ending with the head of him striking the spot his fingers had been torturing seconds ago. Hisoka flinched violently and cried out, barely registering the hands that dragged down his body until he was flipped, and his knees banged hard on the wooden boards. Tsuzuki's chest met his back; he could fell the slight breeze as the wings flapped gently. The man's weight forced his back to bend, made him flatten his upper body against the floor, cheek pressed hard into the grain.

Tsuzuki's hands slide up his sides, caressing his shoulders affectionately, and then wrapped strong fingers his neck, putting enough pressure on his wind pipe to make black nibble at the corners of his vision, but not enough so he passed out. Grunting in satisfaction, apparently happy with this delicate balance, he slammed into him.

Hisoka choked on the groan that bubbled in the back of his throat. Tsuzuki moved again and again, hitting his prostate randomly, thrusts fast and hard, rough and lingering. He clawed at the floorboards as he gasped for breath and moaned with unwanted pleasure at once. Tsuzuki's free hand reached beneath him and took up his penis again, squeezing and pumping in time with his movements.

After several minutes of intense sensation and balancing on the brink of passing out, Hisoka found breath enough to loose a high, keening noise as he released. The demon pushed into him once, twice more, before forcing himself in as deep as he could and coating Hisoka's insides in hot seed.

Breathing hard, he withdrew his hold on the boy's throat, collapsing on his back heavily. Hisoka's knees shuddered and gave in, his stomach hitting the floor with a slapping noise. The demon hummed, holding the limp body close. Hisoka stared at the blood-red feathers that littered the floor, feeling bruises already appearing on the skin of his neck.

He could barely gather the brain power to think. _What on earth happens now?_

He felt a rumble against his back as Saga-Tsuzuki chuckled lowly. Suddenly the warmth was gone, and he was thrown up against the wall. Hisoka began to struggle.

A flash of moonlight flashed on the silver of the knife clutched in Tsuzuki's hand. The teenager froze.

The demon smiled, bringing the weapon closer, tracing Hisoka's cheekbone with the cold edge. He pressed the tip into the thin skin just beneath the boy's left eye hard enough that a bead of blood rose up, and slid down the length of the blade.

"Now...On to business."


End file.
